1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a strength training and stretching system, and more particularly, to a customizable and ergonomically designed strength training and stretching system that allows a user to conveniently and effectively perform and track with precision a variety of different exercises that simultaneously engage multiple muscle groups.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of exercises can be performed using exercise bands. For example, resistance bands, straps, and ropes may be used to perform a variety of strength training and stretching exercises. Depending on the type of exercise being performed, a user may want to secure one or more exercise bands to a stationary device. For example, a user may secure an exercise band to a door using a door anchor, or wrap an exercise band around a sturdy object such as a pole or piece of furniture. Different exercises may require a user to secure one or more exercise bands to a stationary device at different angles in order to optimize the effectiveness of the particular exercise being performed. Further, exercise bands may be utilized with certain fitness equipment such as, for example, a pull-up bar or a dip bar, to improve the effectiveness of exercises typically performed using the fitness equipment.